


Ode to Alan Rickman!

by Griffinark



Series: Ode to... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinark/pseuds/Griffinark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to the life of Severus Snape and Alan Rickman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Alan Rickman!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alan Rickman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alan+Rickman).



> He will be sourly missed and I thought this is my way of contributing to the memory of his life!

You loved her

It was plain to see,  
But you and her just weren't mean to be  
Fate can be an awful thing  
Pulling away on life's precious strings

When you were little you thought to yourself:  
The world is cruel, the world is hateful  
But you have to get on with life  
Otherwise things will be even **more** painful

If magic is the thing that pulled you two apart  
Than how is it, that causes the most wonderful sparks?  
You think to yourself: I could've protected her!  
But I think you know that life doesn't work that work that way  
And so innocent people have to pay

You see her boy wandering in the hallway's  
And you remember a time when that was **_your_** fate  
You don't want him to end the same way so,  
You always try to protect him. Just to be sure.

He has his mothers eye's and his daddy's face  
And you wonder alone: Couldn't I have taken her place?

But now it is your time pass  
And you get to see here at long last!

May he rest in peace!

Alan Rickman, Born 21/02/1946  -Died 14/01/2016


End file.
